my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Wellace
'''Anne Wellace '''is the oldest child of Emma Lexing and Mark Wellace and the older sister of Ben Wellace. She would be the more responsible one of the two children. She loved her father and mother a lot, but became more distant towards her father after he pushed them away in the hospital. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Together with her mother and brother she would travel to the hospital when they heard their father/husband was shot. Because her father didn't want to see them, because he thought he failed them, Anne became more distant towards him, telling her mother she did not want to go to her father again because he wasn't nice. She refused to talke about their father until they watched him save a school bus full of children. Still unmoved, she was proud inside, but she wasn't willing to admit it. After a while, she would be forced to go with her mother, brother and grandmother to the bank and to the mall, while she preferred going to do fun things with her boyfriend Daniel, with whom Ben teases her. Ultimately she goes with them to the bank, but becomes victim to a bank heist, but is one of the few not to be hit by venomous needles from Madison Crena's weapons. When she tries something she is kicked unconscious, and wakes up when the ordeal is over. She leaves with her mother and brother for home. A few days later she was wanting to go to a party which her mother had forbidden her, but she had gotten her hands on a fake ID from Janitor Stevens. She managed to get inside the club and party some when the NYPD and DEA raided the place. When being searched and questioned she was discovered to possess Dinobyte, but she claimed it wasn't her. After coming face to face with her father for the first time since weeks (and warming up a little to him) and he telling her he believed her, she was escorted away by two officers to the NYPD precinct. After being processed by Colin Harris, she would initially be questioned by Captain Brack. When that didn't give any results, she would be lead back to her cell where she met a girl named Alicia "Spinner" Spinning, who slept a lot of the time. In her cell she would be interrogated by Star Rider ZERO, who believes her when she tells him she is not responsible for what she did. Later Captain Brack had arranged that she could visit her mother at the hospital and stay at home under electronic surveillance. A few days later she would come down for breakfast when she promises her father she will never ever do something like that night at the club again. With a positive attitude, she however is surprised and shocked when her father takes her and her brother with him to the NYPD where she is to be questioned by the new District Attorney. She is questioned by DA Lawrence, who constantly bounces back to the same question, demanding to know her part in the drugs operation of the Cartel. Constantly insisting she had nothing to do with it, she is proven right when Colin reveals her fingerprints were nowhere on the boxes, clearing her of the charges. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Female Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Wellace Family